1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary shelf in which articles to be housed can be freely taken in and out, and more specifically to a rotary shelf used for shelves for cultivating plants, housing parts, displaying goods, cultivating bacteria in a biological room, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been various types of shelves used for housing and displaying goods and putting them in order; e.g., a stationary shelf, a rotary shelf.
The stationary shelf in a square shape among the conventional shelves is, for example, placed at a corner of a room as shown in FIG. 6, in which when the two faces j, k of the stationary shelf M are placed close to the wall face W of the surrounding wall of the room, goods can not be taken in and out from each face j, k. In order to take goods in and out from each face j, k, it is required to provide a passage (space) between each face j, k and the wall face W. Thus, a place having sufficient width for such a passage becomes necessary.
Further, in case that it is necessary to uniformly apply a light to the whole four faces j, k, l and m of the stationary shelf M, it is necessary to provide a distance between the two faces j, k and the wall face W, so that in this case, wide spaces to such an extent becomes necessary.
Of course, there have been known rotary-type or movable-type shelves. However, in these shelves, rotating axis or moving direction is previously determined and therefore, changes according to use and objects could not be made.